eotdfandomcom-20200215-history
Vita Sphere
The Vita Sphere is comprised of the flow and cycle of life. This consists of things like reinforcing and weakening organisms, restoring and sapping vitality, and giving life to the lifeless. This sphere generally has an opposite for any conceived application, and thus it has the potential to heal or hurt. This sphere can be witnessed within its natural form by looking towards things that give life such as the sun and seeds, or in things that take life such as disease or aging. Mundus > Vita > Esper (The Vita Sphere does well against the Esper Sphere, but has trouble against the Mundus Sphere.) Thematic Basis The Vita Sphere has its roots in concepts such as Chakras and Ki, and it is also rife with duality. The latin term, Anima (meaning life or soul) also has a place here as the sphere is capable of animating the inanimate. Because of the dualities of this sphere, it also deals in death. Life and death are a constant cycle, and that is the thematic basis. Basic Aspects The Vita Sphere seeks to manipulate the flow and cycle of life. On the one hand, this means reinforcing, restoring, and making the inanimate animated. On the other hand however, this means weakening, sapping, and rendering the animated inanimate. The Vita Sphere works primarily with organic matter, but it is possible to apply it to inorganic matter as well, it is simply less effective however. As far as animating things goes, it should be noted that this doesn't grant something a spirit, it merely enables movement and a few other very very basic functions. Properly trained Vita Mages can masterfully balance life and death to tip the odds in whatever direction they please. This doesn't make them immortal however, it simply means that they have a greater vitality than most. Master Vita mages tend to live significantly longer than peers of their race. Advanced Aspects The advanced aspects of what a Vita Mage can do aren't too different from the basic aspects, they are simply on another level entirely. * Reinforcing Life - This can make life unnaturally durable. * Weakening Life - This can expose/create weak spots in something. * Restoring Vitality - Making the old young again, transplants. * Sapping Vitality - Make the young old, withering things. * Animating the Inanimate - Bringing the recently deceased back to true life. * Inanimating the Animate - Paralyzation, cancelling animation magic. Practical Applications Medics often serve as the stereotypical image of this sphere, and Vita Mages certainly do make excellent medics, but that is hardly the only thing they can do. When working with Alchemists, they can create powerful elixirs. Combat Applications Because this sphere can reinforce and bolster life, it can grant a Vita Mage strength, speed, and durability beyond their kin. Vita Mages in combat situations tend to be very physical close range fighters. Natural Occurances All organic life contains trace amounts of this sphere, and the Elves are a curious case of inorganic life containing this sphere, it is woven into their very being. The sun also grants waves of Vita magic upon Teilequin whereby most Vita Magic ultimately originates from. Trivia * This was almost named the "Chakra Sphere" due to the heavy influences, but it was scrapped in favor of keeping the naming scheme more consistent. * Vita Mages practicing animation will often use children's dolls as test subjects. Category:Spheres of Magic